Demon Prince
by MikadzukiOokami
Summary: What would happen if Satan had sent someone to go and collect his child on the blue night? What if they were the ones that helped Yuri escape whilst he caused a distraction? And what if Rin was truely raised as a Prince of Gehenna? What would happen if Mephisto decides to have some fun? Find out inside WARNING YAOI OCs BLOOD GORE AND GENERAL STUFF. well they are demons. RxY SxY SxT


**Hi guys, This is a quick upload of a new story that attacked me due to a cosplay I am doing. This is only the Prolouge and Yes it has my OC in it, but i'm hoping you guys will tell me if my OC ends up being to Gary Sue as i dont want that. **

**Anyway new story, chapter ones been started, and yeah, as long as i keep on my laptop i should get cracking with it as well. Please let me know what you think!**

**Also anyone who wants to be a beta, or just wants to point anything out to me please do, I take it all on board and hopefully improve that way, but please be paitent as well as my dyslexia also makes it harder for me to get things right all the time. I will do my best though.**

_**As I'll most likely forget this in the next chapters, Ao No Exorcist does not belong to me and I do not own any characters from the series, just my little messed up demon**_

_**~Mikadzuki Ookami**_

* * *

A Demon Prince

Prologue: Assiah 250 years ago

Some people are destined for the light, some people are destined for the dark. Some people will be born for greatness, in power, others will earn it, fight for it. Others will have it thrust upon them, whether they want it or not. One of those that had this power and greatness thrust upon them was a young looking male, knee-long purple hair tied in a low ponytail, secured by a red ribbon. His skin was as pale as Assiah's moonlight, and seemingly perfect.

The pale male was clothed in a dark blue and silver double top that had multiple rips in it, some showing his toned stomach. On his lower half he had deep blue, almost black trousers that were tucked into his knee high boots. Over the top of that he wore a black coat that faded to a dark red, though a royal blue covered the long sleeved top that mixed perfectly to his gloves.

His face was young, only looking as if he was twelve or thirteen, but when his captivating eyes of gold and silver opened, you could see an age of wisdom. Ever since the boy could remember he had been different, could see things others didn't. He was chased and cursed wherever he went. Long ago, after his brothers, his only family, had passed, he had found he aged differently. He hadn't stopped, aging, but he didn't age very fast. A year for every fifty that passed in the world.

With a sigh he turned before pulling out one of his guns, lifting it to his head. Without a second thought he pulled the trigger…

… before finding himself falling through a black landscape. He landed hard on something, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt the impact break something. His eyes had closed when he landed; still closed now as odd voices could be heard around him. Suddenly one voice stood out clear.

'Well now, what is this? Who has interrupted my court?' The voice was smooth, low and silky, like melted chocolate. Oh how the boy hated chocolate, too sweet in his opinion. But that voice, made him crack an eye open gently, even though there was no longer any pain. A silhouette in blue flames met his barely open eye before he blinked and opened them both, his mismatched eyes locking with bright, cobalt blue ones. He saw them widen before narrowing slightly as he continued looking into them.

'Everybody leave,' that silky voice commanded, 'now!' All the boy heard was hurried movements around them before a booming sound echoed through wherever they were. The blue eyed figure in front of him moved back, a hand wrapped in blue flames held out to him, 'do not worry, the flames will not burn you Dilectus.' With little hesitation he took the offered hand, the flames warm around his own before they spread, covering him in a gentle flame, making him let out a giggle at the sensation. A low chuckle drew his eyes back to the owner of the hand, 'It seems my instincts were correct about you Dilectus, my flames wouldn't lie to me. What is your name?'

'Tyne. Just….Tyne' the male said, voice soft and cracking slightly with disuse. The flaming male tilted his head, eyes narrowing, 'you may call me Satan Dilectus. Tell me, you are older then you look.' Tyne's eyes had widened slightly at the name before they lowered to the ground, 'I….I do not know how old I am. I lost count around the 518 mark. I'm a monster'

Satan let out a low chuckle, 'well that would explain why you have come here, you are in Gehenna young one, here' he made a gesture to his left, a pillar of blue flame appearing there before smoothing to a mirror, 'Take a look Dilectus.' With a curious expression he moved towards the mirror.

He let out a slight gasp as he saw his reflection. His purple hair was now streaked with blue, the same blue, he noticed, that Satan's flames burned. His ears were pointed and long, poking out of his long bangs with ease. Inside his mouth were sharp fangs, sharper on the top. He jumped as he saw his coat move, a purple tipped dark blue tail peeking out. He grabbed it before letting out a slight gasp at the sensation.

Satan let out a chuckle, catching the new demons attention, 'When you fell through into Gehenna, you were chosen. Only special souls are chosen Dilectus.' He held out his hand once more, 'Welcome to your new life, Dilectus'


End file.
